


Baby-Doll's Dolls

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Baby-Doll tried to remember what caused her to smile.





	Baby-Doll's Dolls

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Baby-Doll tried to remember what caused her to smile. Starring in Love That Baby. Mentioning her catchphrase. Almost eating a large cake. Cousin Spunky shoving her face into the cake. A sudden scowl formed on Baby-Doll's face while she wandered the streets of Gotham City. Her body tensed.

Baby-Doll viewed a girl carrying a doll resembling her. Her eyes widened. They settled on the doll's violet dress, smile, blonde tresses, etc. She smiled. Someone actually remembered Love That Baby. Someone loved that baby. 

That was when Baby-Doll remembered Spunky again. The one taking her spotlight years ago. The one she abandoned. The one responsible for causing another current scowl to form. 

Baby-Doll approached a toy store before her eyes became wide another time. She viewed many Cousin Spunky dolls. Her scowl returned. Baby-Doll turned and abandoned Cousin Spunky again.

 

THE END


End file.
